Elle m'a sauvé
by ginger95
Summary: Le moment qu'elle attendait depuis sa naissance venait d'arriver bien plutôt que prévu et elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir quoi dire. Faberry avec amitié Pezberry. ATTENTION : SPOILER SAISON 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck et Ian Brennan ainsi qu'à la chaîne Fox. **

**C'est la deuxième fois que j'écris une fiction, c'est la première sur Glee et aussi la première que je publie. Je suis très très loin d'avoir le talent des auteurs qui écrivent sur Fanfiction. Cependant j'ai décidé de me lancer quand même et de voir ce que vous en penseriez. J'attends vos avis négatifs ou positifs mais ****développés ****s'il vous plaît pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Je compte sur vous et votre franchise. **

**PS : Pas besoin de me dire que j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe, je le sais parce que je ne maîtrise pas du tout ce domaine et que je me relis le stricte minimum sinon je finis par détester ce que j'écris et je ne le publie pas. **

Rachel Berry !

C'était son nom, putain le présentateur venait de dire son nom. Elle avait beau être quelque peu prétentieuse jamais elle n'aurait imaginé gagner un Tony dès sa première pièce à Broadway. Les premières secondes lui parurent comme suspendues en l'air. Une tonne de questions vint affluer dans sa tête. Ils avaient très certainement dût se tromper ça ne pouvait être autrement. Ou alors elle avait halluciné l'entente de son nom ? Pourtant il n'y avait pas de doute, les visages tournés vers elle, son visage retransmit sur grand écran dans la pièce et l'euphorie de Kurt et Santana qui l'accompagnait dans cette épreuve s'avérait être bien réelle. Ces derniers lui démontraient tout leur soutien, Kurt venait de lui déposer un bisou sur sa joue droite alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux écarquillées par la surprise tandis que Santana lui avait encerclé chaleureusement le bras gauche et la forçait à se mettre debout en lui murmurant :

« Dis donc Berry, T'es gentille mais je vais pas te trimbaler jusqu'à la scène alors secoues-toi un peu où je te fous mon pied au cul »

Tout ça avec un sourire pour faire face aux caméras : du grand Santana quoi ! Cette simple phrase eu l'effet escomptée, Rachel reprit un peu de contenance. Elle se dirigea tel un automate vers la scène sans oublier de serrer dans ses bras deux-trois comédiens de la troupe, ainsi que le metteur en scène et le producteur. C'est arrivée à 2-3 mètres qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait fait aucun discours, un frisson d'horreur la parcourue mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître et se répéta comme un mantra « Rachel Berry, tu vas te calmer commence par respirer et surtout ne passe pas pour une idiote et n'omet personnes dans tes remerciements » Elle réussit à rejoindre la scène cependant un nouvel obstacle venait se confronté à elle, il fallait encore monter les 5 petites marches qui la séparaient du micro mais comment éviter de tomber avec des talons approchant les 15 cm et une robe, choisit par Kurt, avec laquelle se mouvait s'avérait plus difficile que de faire un créneau dans une place minuscule avec une break ? Cependant la chute ne vint pas, elle allait finir par penser qu'il y avait réellement une étoile qui veillait sur elle et espérait de tous cœur que ce ne soit pas l'étoile « Finn » parce que dans ce cas-là ça finirai tôt ou tard par un fiasco. Elle arrivait enfin devant le micro et venait de récupérer sa récompense, elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour être sûre que l'émotion ne l'étreindrait pas suffisamment pour lui briser la voix. Puis quand les applaudissements, qui avaient commencés depuis la prononciation de son nom et qui avaient continués durant son périple à travers la pièce, cessèrent la première chose qu'elle fit fût de fixée sa récompense et elle lâcha dans un souffle :

« Bah Merde, Ca alors ! »

Ce qui fit exploser de rire la salle

« Nan mais sérieusement je m'y attendais pas du tout, j'entends de là mes colocataires se dirent « Et bah voilà elle aurait dû nous écouter et écrire un discours, maintenant elle est comme une idiote devant une salle remplie de monde sans savoir par où commencer » Une fois de plus je dois l'avouer ils avaient raison »

Nouveaux Rires

« Cela risque d'être un peu brouillons m'enfin je me lance. Alors dans un premier temps j'aimerais remercier le metteur en scène, les producteurs pour m'avoir donnée ce rôle et de m'avoir fait suffisamment confiance alors que je n'ai même pas finis mes études à la NYADA, puis bien sur toute la troupe de comédiens qui au fil des jours sont devenus de véritables amis et qui porte ce projet à bout de bras. J'aimerais aussi remercier les maquilleuses, les costumières, les éclairagistes, ceux qui se sont occupés des décors, tous ceux qu'on dit « de l'ombre » mais sans qui ce genre de spectacle ne serait pas possible. Remercier par la suite toutes les femmes nominées dans cette catégorie, autant dire que c'est un immense honneur de me tenir dans cette même pièce à coté de vous et que vous êtes les femmes qui m'ont inspirée durant toute mon enfance. J'aimerais aussi remercier Mme Barbra Streisand qui a été l'interprète la plus magique d'Evita et j'espère avoir rendu hommage à son talent et à sa magnificence en l'incarnant à mon tour. Ensuite je me dois de remercier mes papas qui m'ont toujours poussée à vivre mes rêves et je les en remercie infiniment pour ça. Ma mère même si elle a était peu présente qui a une grande part de responsabilité dans mon obtention du rôle. Ma demi-sœur, Beth qui est la joie personnifiée et qui éclaire ma journée même lorsque je suis épuisée par les répétitions. Ma Famille de cœur c'est-à-dire tout le Glee club de McKinley qui m'ont poussée à suivre mes rêves jusqu'au bout tout en me faisant violemment garder les pieds sur terre et je ne les en remercierais jamais assez pour ça, ainsi que vous Mr Schue et Mme Pillsbury qui étaient comme des second parents une fois passées les portes du lycée. Je me dois aussi de remercier Santana et Kurt mes colocataires et amis les plus précieux qui ont étaient de véritables soutiens et de piliers dans toutes les épreuves traversées. Et puis il y a une personne toute particulière que je tiens à remercier plus que quiconque et j'espère qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle est fière de moi. Parce que cette personne est celle qui m'a empêcher de faire la plus grande bêtise de toute ma vie et qui à continuer à croire en moi coûte que coûte, à des moments où même moi je baissais les bras. Et j'espère à chacun d'entre vous de connaître une personne capable de vous donner autant qu'elle m'a donnée car c'est comme cela que l'on situe ses vrais amis. Alors merci à toi Quinn Fabray d'avoir pût me remettre sur le chemin de Broadway, de m'avoir sortie de ma peur et de mes incertitudes qui ont faillis me coutait tout ça, d'avoir sauvée mon rêve, et par conséquent ma vie. »

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé ou du moins apprécié. Si vous voulez la suite faite moi signe et je la publierai dès que possible ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir et étaient tellement sincères que je poste la suite aujourd'hui. Maintenant tout ce que j'espère c'est de ne pas vous décevoir.

Lulu62149 : je suis bien d'accord sur le fait que Rachel ne dirait pas ça. Mais bien que j'adore son perso, elle est l'opposée de moi ce qui m'empêche de me mettre complètement à sa place.

Aliie Rose et loisica : Ce chapitre devrait être un peu plus long, ;) quoique un peu répétitif

p'tit griffon, littlesitter, Titimaya : Vos reviews m'ont fait trop trop plaisir. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite.

PS : Vous allez découvrir une Santana qui peut être très (Trop ?) gentille avec Rachel. Mais dans ses pensées bien sur, pas question d'étaler ses sentiments à tous le monde, c'est Santana tout de même.

Rachel Berry !

Et bam, c'était une telle évidence, elle le méritait plus que n'importe qui. Kurt et moi avions un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, on le savait, on l'avait toujours su. On s'est retournés vers elle pour la voir les yeux écarquillées, elle n'avait pas réellement l'air d'y croire. J'ai entouré son bras du mien pour la félicité avant de la forcer à se lever et lui glisser avec mon côté Snix et un grand sourire : « Dis donc Berry, T'es gentille mais je vais pas te trimbaler jusqu'à la scène alors secoues-toi un peu où je te fous mon pied au cul » ça a fonctionné. Elle partait rejoindre la scène, sa place. Elle a parcourue la salle non sans un grand débat intérieur qui ne se voyait que pour ceux qui la connaissait réellement c'est-à dire notre Famille. Débat, qui avait pris place parce que cette idiote n'avait pas trouvé juste de nous écouter et n'avait donc pas écrit de discours. Elle arrivait enfin à destination quand la salle se calma et que Kurt et moi nous cessâmes d'applaudir à tous rompre.

« Bah Merde, ça alors ! »

On a tous explosés de rire devant sa bouille qui regardait avec étonnement sa récompense.

« Nan mais sérieusement je m'y attendais pas du tout, j'entends de là mes colocataires se dirent « Et bah voilà elle aurait dû nous écouter et écrire un discours, maintenant elle est comme une idiote devant une salle remplie de monde sans savoir par où commencer » Une fois de plus je dois l'avouer ils avaient raisons »

Ah bah enfin Berry il n'était pas trop tard pour reconnaître que nous sommes des êtres supérieurs. En plus ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir répété pendant deux mois de faire confiance en mon troisième œil.

« Cela risque d'être un peu brouillons m'enfin je me lance. Alors dans un premier temps j'aimerais remercier le metteur en scène, les producteurs pour m'avoir donnée ce rôle et de m'avoir fait suffisamment confiance alors que je n'ai même pas finis mes études à la NYADA, puis bien sur toute la troupe de comédiens qui au fil des jours sont devenus de véritables amis et qui porte ce projet à bout de bras. »

Encore une preuve qu'elle aurait dû écrire un discours j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi cliché que ça franchement.

« J'aimerais aussi remercier les maquilleuses, les costumières, les éclairagistes, ceux qui se sont occupés des décors, tous ceux qu'on dit « de l'ombre » mais sans qui ce genre de spectacle ne serait pas possible. »

Et blablabla

« Remercier par la suite toutes les femmes nominées dans cette catégorie, autant dire que c'est un immense honneur de me tenir dans cette même pièce à coté de vous et que vous êtes les femmes qui m'ont inspirée durant toute mon enfance. J'aimerais aussi remercier Mme Barbra Streisand qui a été l'interprète la plus magique d'Evita et j'espère avoir rendu hommage à son talent et à sa magnificence en l'incarnant à mon tour. »

Ouais, ça c'était forcé pas possible de passer outre Barbra sinon elle se serait suicidé en rentrant.

« Ensuite je me dois de remercier mes papas qui m'ont toujours poussée à vivre mes rêves et je les en remercie infiniment pour ça. »

Enfin la partie sentimentale ! Un peu guimauve Berry ?

« Ma mère même si elle a était peu présente qui a une grande part de responsabilité dans mon obtention du rôle. Ma demi-sœur, Beth qui est la joie personnifiée et qui éclaire ma journée même lorsque je suis épuisée par les répétitions. »

Ça pour être épuisée c'était vrai elle l'était, entre les cours à la NYADA qu'elle devait louper certaines fois à cause de son emploi du temps surchargé et donc rattrapé par la suite, les répétions et les représentations elle rentrait tous les jours à minuit au plus tôt ne manger même plus le soir et se réveiller chaque jours à 6H pour son rituel. Un jour elle a même fait un malaise. Cette crétine avait « oubliée » de manger durant 2 jours ! Nan mais sérieusement qui oublie de manger ? On l'avait transporté avec Kurt d'urgence à l'hôpital où ils lui avaient diagnostiqué de grosses carences et une crise d'hypoglycémie. Ils l'avaient gardé pour la nuit et nous on avait veillés à son chevet tout ce temps. Autant dire que j'ai râlé pendant une heure en me plaignant qu'elle gâchait même mes précieuses nuits, elle m'avait coupée en disant que personne ne me forçais à rester là et que je pouvais dormir à l'appart'. Kurt a eu un petit rire moqueur et lui a rétorqué « Tu parles ! Satan, s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour toi pour aller dormir à l'appart', même si elle ne l'avouera jamais » J'avais rétorquée que c'était faux que j'avais vu une belle infirmière dans les couloirs et que je restais seulement pour tenter ma chance. Mais il avait raison à la seconde où elle avait fait son malaise je m'étais inquiétée et en arrivant à l'hôpital j'avais secoué le premier médecin en lui disant que c'était urgent et que si il ne la prenait pas de suite en observation il se retrouverait la tête dans le mur façon Lima Height Adjacent, il avait couiné un oui plaintif et avait mis Rachel direct en consultation. Kurt et Rachel eurent tous les deux l'amabilité pour mon ego de ne pas revenir sur cette perte de sang-froid. Après cette épisode Kurt et moi nous nous sommes relayés et assurés qu'elle ne loupait aucun repas, mangeait suffisamment et avait toutes les vitamines dont elle avait besoins.

« Ma Famille de cœur c'est-à-dire tout le Glee club de McKinley… »

Ha enfin le plus intéressant !

« … qui m'ont poussée à suivre mes rêves jusqu'au bout tout en me faisant violemment garder les pieds sur terre et je ne les en remercierais jamais assez pour ça »

Ah, ça violent ça l'avait était. Toutes les saloperies qu'on avait pu lui balancer à la figure sans compter les slushies et elle qui nous avait toujours tout pardonné.

« … ainsi que vous Mr Schue et Mme pillsbury qui étaient comme des seconds parents une fois passées les portes du lycée. »

On avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait quand même préparé ce discours pour n'oublier personnes. En y réfléchissant elle n'avait pas besoin d'en préparer un, elle avait tellement du s'entrainer plus jeune devant son miroir s'imaginant cet instant, que le dire n'était qu'une formalité.

« Je me dois aussi de remercier Santana et Kurt mes colocataires et amis les plus précieux qui ont étaient de véritables soutiens et de piliers dans toutes les épreuves traversées. »

Ha bah enfin en même temps on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. Je dois avouer que ce qu'elle avait dit m'avait touchée jamais je n'aurais pensée m'attachée à elle de cette façon. C'était devenu comme une petite sœur que je voulais protéger du monde tout en continuant incessamment de la taquiner. Et c'est précisément ce que j'avais fait la protéger de la peur d'une grossesse, de Brody, des pépins de santé. Et à ce moment j'aurais pu me faire charrier par Kurt tellement mais yeux ne la quittée plus et étaient emplis de fierté cependant lui-même était trop occupé à scruter et à écouter Rachel avec cette même étincelle dans les yeux.

« Et puis il y a une personne toute particulière que je tiens à remercier plus que quiconque …»

Tiens ! Nous ne sommes donc pas le meilleur j'avais pourtant l'impression qu'elle avait mentionnée tout le monde.

« … et j'espère qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle est fière de moi. Parce que cette personne est celle qui m'a empêcher de faire la plus grande bêtise de toute ma vie et qui a continuer à croire en moi coûte que coûte à des moments où même moi je baissais les bras. »

Oh mais oui bien sûre maintenant c'était une évidence, elle ne pouvait pas conclure son discours sans la mentionner Elle.

«Et j'espère à chacun d'entre vous de connaître une personne capable de vous donner autant qu'elle m'a donnée car c'est comme cela que l'on situe ses vrais amis. Alors merci à toi Quinn Fabray d'avoir pût me remettre sur le chemin de Broadway, de m'avoir sortie de ma peur et de mes incertitudes qui ont faillis me coûtait tout ça, d'avoir sauvée mon rêve, et par conséquent ma vie. »

Oh Dieu ! Rach ' si seulement tu savais de qu'elle façon Q t'aime tu aurais compris depuis longtemps que ta place était auprès d'elle après la scène. Seulement vous ne vous étiez plus parlé depuis la fois où nous étions venues pour t'empêcher d'être filmée seins nus dans un vieux film d'étudiant. Et aucune de vous deux n'avait cherchés à reprendre contact. Elle, en disant qu'elle ne méritait même pas d'être ton amie et que de toute manière elle ne pouvait plus se montrer égoïste avec toi et que venir chambouler ta vie en révélant ses sentiments étaient loin d'être une preuve de son amour. Toi, parce que tu avais bien trop peur qu'elle te repousse et qu'elle ne souhaite plus être ton amie une fois qu'elle aurait vu à quelle point tu étais « imparfaite » d'après toi. Mais Rach' sait tu à quel point ce sont toutes ces imperfections qui font qu'elle t'aime ? Mais tu ne le sais même pas ça, qu'elle t'aime, qu'elle t'aime plus que tout. Et ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire et puis tu ne me croirais pas de toute manière, toi qui es si souvent sur tes gardes tu prendrais cela comme une vague plaisanterie. J'ai bien essayé de la convaincre de te le dire mais tu parles c'est de Quinn dont on parle plus têtue tu meurs…

Verdict ? J'appréhende mais bon. La suite ? L'histoire est déjà écrite est contient 5 chapitres cependant je préfère avoir vos avis avant de poster un nouveau chapitre. Parce que je ne voudrais pas gâcher la qualité du site avec une histoire qui n'en vaut pas la peine ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord je veux tous vous remercier pour me lire et enfin merci à ceux qui postent des reviews qui me font tous plus plaisir les unes que les autres.**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser parce que j'ai fait une erreur complètement stupide. Dans ma fiction Rachel ne gagne pas une récompense grâce au rôle d'Evita mais de celui de Fanny Brice dans Funny Girl donc grosse erreur de ma part je m'en excuse j'ai corrigé la faute dans ce chapitre qui va s'avérer être répétitif aussi mais je vous promet que les deux derniers ne le seront pas. Il fallait bien voir la réaction de Quinn à la victoire de Rachel. J'espère que ce chapitre fera des heureux/ses.**

* * *

Elle se tenait debout, devant son écran, droite comme un « i », attendant le verdict et ne fixant que la petite fenêtre où elle pouvait apercevoir Rachel, qu'elle était belle ce soir-là ! L'impatience se faisait ressentir, elle commençait à s'agiter et à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre en marmonnant : « Il va se dépêcher cet idiot ou je dois ouvrir l'enveloppe à sa place. » A peine avait-elle finis sa phrase que le maître de cérémonie annonçait la gagnante de la catégorie :

« Rachel Berry ! »

La jeune fille sauta de joie et le stress étant retombé, comme un soufflé, se laissa choir sur le canapé juste derrière elle. Cependant pas un seul instant elle ne loupa la surprise de Rachel, les félicitations de Kurt et Santana, Son avancée jusqu'à la scène, la montée des marches qui la séparait du micro, et le doute qu'elle vit grandir dans ses yeux à chaque pas vers cette scène. Elle sentit même la jalousie l'étreindre lorsqu'elle La vit serrer délicatement ses partenaires de scène.

« Bah Merde, Ca alors ! »

Elle explosa de rire en même temps que le publique.

« Nan mais sérieusement je m'y attendais pas du tout, j'entends de là mes colocataires se dirent « Et bah voilà elle aurait dû nous écouter et écrire un discours, maintenant elle est comme une idiote devant une salle remplie de monde sans savoir par où commencer » Une fois de plus je dois l'avouer ils avaient raisons »

La jeune fille eu un sourire à l'évocation de ses deux amis mais elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour contredire Rachel.

« Cela risque d'être un peu brouillons m'enfin je me lance. Alors dans un premier temps j'aimerais remercier le metteur en scène, les producteurs pour m'avoir donnée ce rôle et de m'avoir fait suffisamment confiance alors que je n'ai même pas finis mes études à la NYADA, puis bien sur toute la troupe de comédiens qui au fil des jours sont devenus de véritables amis et qui porte ce projet à bout de bras. »

La jeune femme émit un grognement sourd comme embêtée parce que Rachel venait de dire : la jalousie peut-être ? Mais elle ne l'avouera jamais.

« J'aimerais aussi remercier les maquilleuses, les costumières, les éclairagistes, ceux qui se sont occupés des décors, tous ceux qu'on dit « de l'ombre » mais sans qui ce genre de spectacle ne serait pas possible. Remercier par la suite toutes les femmes nominées dans cette catégorie, autant dire que c'est un immense honneur de me tenir dans cette même pièce à coté de vous et que vous êtes les femmes qui m'ont inspirée durant toute mon enfance. J'aimerais aussi remercier Mme Barbra Streisand qui a été l'interprète la plus magique de Fanny Brice et j'espère avoir rendu hommage à son talent et à sa magnificence en l'incarnant à mon tour. »

Elle souriait à pleine dent. C'est vrai que Barbra était sensationnelle mais Rachel l'avait était tout autant. Bien sûre qu'elle était allée la voir à la première... Bien sûre qu'elle s'était faufiler dans l'obscurité de la salle pour voir Rachel sous le feu des projecteurs, pour entendre Rachel une nouvelle fois. Bien sûre qu'elle ne l'avait dit à personne même pas à Santana. Bien sûre aussi qu'elle y était retournée, à chaque représentation du samedi, la revoir encore et encore. Et Bien sûre que non ça ne l'a dérangé pas le moins du monde de faire l'aller-retour dans la soirée pour ne l'apercevoir que 2 heures sur scène.

« Ensuite je me dois de remercier mes papas qui m'ont toujours poussée à vivre mes rêves et je les en remercie infiniment pour ça. Ma mère même si elle a était peu présente qui a une grande part de responsabilité dans mon obtention du rôle. Ma demi-sœur, Beth qui est la joie personnifiée et qui éclaire ma journée même lorsque je suis épuisée par les répétitions. »

A l'évocation de Beth, son corps se tendit et elle se pencha légèrement comme pour être sûre de ne pas louper une seule miette de ce que disait Rachel, peut-être même étais-ce le moyen pour Rachel de lui donner des nouvelles de sa fille, peut-être même que c'était pour elle et uniquement pour elle que Rachel la mentionnait ?

« Ma Famille de cœur c'est-à-dire tout le Glee club de McKinley qui m'ont poussée à suivre mes rêves jusqu'au bout tout en me faisant violemment garder les pieds sur terre et je ne les en remercierais jamais assez pour ça, ainsi que vous Mr Schue et Mme pillsbury qui étaient comme des second parents une fois passées les portes du lycée. »

Si son corps c'était tendu à l'évocation de Beth maintenant en plus de cela son visage était crispé : les mauvais souvenirs que Rachel évoquaient refaisaient-ils surface ? Mais surtout comment diable pouvait-elle lui pardonner toutes ces années de souffrance ?

« Je me dois aussi de remercier Santana et Kurt mes colocataires et amis les plus précieux qui ont étaient de véritables soutiens et de piliers dans toutes les épreuves traversées. »

N'empêche elle enviait Kurt et Santana, elle avait l'impression de louper tellement de chose dans l'existence de Rachel.

« Et puis il y a une personne toute particulière que je tiens à remercier plus que quiconque et j'espère qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle est fière de moi. Parce que cette personne est celle qui m'a empêcher de faire la plus grande bêtise de toute ma vie et qui a continuer à croire en moi coûte que coûte, à des moments où même moi je baissais les bras. Et j'espère à chacun d'entre vous de connaître une personne capable de vous donner autant qu'elle m'a donnée car c'est comme cela que l'on situe ses vrais amis. Alors, merci à toi Quinn Fabray, d'avoir pût me remettre sur le chemin de Broadway, de m'avoir sortie de ma peur et de mes incertitudes qui ont faillis me coûtait tout ça, d'avoir sauvée mon rêve, et par conséquent ma vie. »

Ces yeux complètement écarquillées traduisaient son étonnement. Rachel était-elle en train de la mentionner à la fin de son discours ? Tellement plongée dans le regard perçant de Rachel qui fixé intensément la caméra, elle en ignora même la question de sa colocataire qui avait suivis tous le manège : « Tu la connais ? » Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression que Rachel ne regardait qu'elle alors qu'elles étaient séparées par un écran et une centaine de kilomètres. A la fin du discours la jeune femme se leva précipitamment, alla dans sa chambre sous les questions incessante de son abrutie de colocataire, tandis qu'une seule pensée affluer dans son esprit :

« Il fallait qu'elle la voit ».

Elle attrapa un sac, jeta plusieurs affaires dedans, de quoi tenir 2-3 jours, le referma.

« Il fallait qu'elle la voit »

Elle se précipita à nouveau dans le salon, renversa tous les tiroirs du meuble d'entrée.

« Il fallait qu'elle la voit »

Enfin dans tout ce foutoir elle réussit à mettre la main sur ses clés. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appart'. Cependant sa colocataire se plaça devant elle « Où tu vas Quinn? » Tiens, une voix suppliante c'est vrai que cette idiote croyait avoir la moindre chance avec elle. La jeune fille blonde parut complètement agacée et son visage devint glacial quand elle répondit d'une voix qui l'était tout autant « Bouge de là ». La colocataire pris peur et recula violemment sur la droite comme brûler par les paroles de la blonde. Quinn put ainsi se faufiler par l'entrée. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre tandis que sa pensée lui revint :

« Il fallait qu'elle la voit ».

Elle se retrouva dans la rue essayant de se rappeler où elle avait bien pu garer sa voiture alors que sa pensée se faisait de plus en plus pressante :

« Maintenant » « Il fallait qu'elle la voit, maintenant ».

Elle aperçut enfin sa voiture garer au bout de la rue s'engouffra dedans. S'apprêta à mettre la clé de contact. Il fallait qu'elle La voie maintenant... Il fallait qu'elle La remercie...Mais alors pourquoi son bras se refusait-il à introduire la clé ? Une pensée s'imposa à elle : en avait-elle vraiment le droit ? Peut-être que Rachel n'avait aucune envie de la revoir ? Peut-être lui donnait-elle juste l'absolution ?

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? Est-ce que je m'arrête là ou je poste la suite ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Allez, vous l'avez mérité, voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me donne le smile.**

**p'tit griffon : la p'tite review après chaque chapitre ne fait très plaisir et me donne un peu plus confiance donc merci à toi ^^**

**Fab78 : C'est sadique comme fin de chapitre parce que je suis moi même sadique ^^.**

**Tache de son : Je comprend tout à fait, les deux fois où je me suis relue j'ai sauté le discours de Rachel moi aussi. Promis les deux prochains chapitres ne répète pas la même scène.**

**PS : Chapitre court et qui est certainement celui que j'aime le moins car il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire, si ce n'est des aperçus de l'amitié PezBerry. Donc j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir.**

* * *

Santana et Kurt toujours à ses côtés, elle serrait un tas de mains de personnes plus ou moins célèbres qui venait la féliciter. Ils se trouvaient tous trois à la soirée organisée après la cérémonie des Tonys. Elle aperçue Barbra Streisand qui venait vers elle. Un serveur passa devant elle et elle attrapa une coupe de champagne, au prix exorbitant, comme pour se donner du courage elle la but en une traite et elle la confia à Santana quand Mme Streisand s'approcha.

« Bonsoir Rachel ! »

« B-B-onsoir Mme Streisand »

« Ah non appelle-moi Barbra ! Je t'ai trouvé absolument sublime dans Funny Girl et je suis ravie que tu ais gagné le Tony si jeune parce que du sang neuf à Broadway, pour faire taire tous ses vieux croûtons ringards, crois-moi ça fait du bien alors continue comme ça Rachel. »

« D'accord, Merci beaucoup Mme St- euh – je veux dire Barbra ! »

« Tu me semble être une jeune fille franchement intéressante. Parce que pour sortir « un merde » à la cérémonie des Tonys awards il faut le faire quand même. J'ai cru entendre que tu n'avais pas d'agent, tu devrais y songer c'est important dans le métier. »

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis navrée si cela vous a vexé ! Mais bien sûre que je veillerais à me trouver un agent. »

« Oh non crois-moi Rachel, j'ai trouvé ça géniale ta spontanéité ! Ne change pas . »

« D'accord, je vous le promet. »

« Merci Rachel, au revoir »

« Non merci à vous et Bonne soirée »

Elle se retourna vivement vers Kurt et Santana quand Mme Streisand fût partie. Et avec Kurt elle mima un cri muet ce qui fit apparaître un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Santana. Les deux le virent clairement et lui tirèrent la langue.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Il était temps pour eux trois de rentrer. Kurt alla appeler un Taxi tandis que Santana essayait de diriger une Rachel un peu pompette qui zigzaguer violemment mais à l'esprit clair . Quand enfin ils furent tous les trois installé dans le Taxi et que Rachel avait enlevé ses talons, elle pût regarder tous les messages et les appels qu'elle avait reçus dans la soirée. Un appel de ses papas qui avaient laissés un message vocal dans lequel ils lui disaient à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elle. Un autre de sa mère qui la remercier de l'avoir mentionnée et qui disait à peu près la même chose que ses papas. Elle décida qu'elle les rappellerait demain quand elle serait moins fatiguée. Un texto de chaque membres du Glee club qui la félicitait, elle leur envoya à chacun un merci personnalisée. En plus de ça elle avait eu le droit à pas moins de 6 textos et 11 appels de Finn. Ha non autant pour elle le douzième était en cours. Elle lui avait répondu à son premier texto en lui envoyant un simple « Merci. » Rien que le point voulait tout dire pourtant non ? Elle refusa l'appel. Absolument tout le monde l'avait félicité seule une personne manquait à l'appel, la personne dont elle aurait souhaité le plus les félicitations. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de désolation que Kurt remarqua :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu viens de gagner un Tony à seulement 19 ans tu devrais être contente non ? »

« Oh mais je le suis Kurt c'est juste que … »

« Que Quinn ne t'a pas envoyé de message c'est ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Santana lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert malheureusement pour elle.

« Oui… »

Santana bouillait intérieurement. Quinn pouvait franchement être idiote certaine fois, vouloir rester loin de Rachel ne les faisait que souffrir toutes les deux. Et Santana était certaine que Quinn avait regardé les Tony's et qu'elle savait par conséquent que Rach' avait gagné et qu'elle l'avait mentionné dans son discours. Alors pourquoi donc cette andouille s'obstinait-elle à vouloir mettre des barrières entre elle deux. La question que posa Kurt à Rachel fit sortir Santana de ses pensées :

« J'ai pas toute à fait compris comment tu avais fait pour lui pardonner toutes les conneries qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je l'ai fait en tous cas. J'ai toujours pensé que en quelque sorte elle le faisait parce qu'elle avait besoin d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un et de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était mal dans sa peau. »

« Tu trouves que Quinn est mal dans sa peau ? »

« Elle me l'a dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle m'enviait. Alors pour dire ça à quelqu'un comme moi c'est qu'elle n'était pas vraiment bien dans sa peau. Je pense surtout qu'elle se forgeait une image pour encaisser les coups de la vie et qu'elle est très loin d'être la « reine des glaces » qu'elle prétend être. Peut-être aussi que je me trompe et que j'espère ça dans l'unique but qu'elle ne me déteste pas vraiment ? Que ce qu'elle faisait n'avait rien à voir avec moi ? »

« Permet moi de te dire que je trouve vraiment que votre relation fait chien et chat »

Santana ne pût s'empêcher de rire de façon moqueuse.

« San' ça suffit ! »

« Rohhh, ça va si on peut plus rire. »

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à leur appartement. Rachel paya le taxi. Et ne pris même pas la peine de remettre ses chaussures qu'elle prit d'une main tandis qu'elle levait de l'autre le pan de sa robe pour l'empêcher de traîner parterre. Un cycliste, qui passait par là, la frôla dangereusement et elle tituba, faillit tomber, mais les réflexes de Santana qui lui agrippa le bras et hurla des insultes en espagnoles au cycliste, lui permirent de ne pas se faire mal.

Ils montèrent tous les trois les marches les menant à leur appartement et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un fou rire en regardant Rachel essayait de les grimper. Rachel riait à gorge déployée quand elle entendit Santana s'adresser à quelqu'un :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ? »

Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et put apercevoir une silhouette blonde qu'elle connaissait très bien.

« Quinn ! »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et se sentit depuis bien longtemps en paix avec elle-même.

Autant la sensation de gagner avait était effrayante et l'avait quelque peu paralysée autant cette sensation-là était grisante et lui donnait la force de soulever des montagnes. Sentir le corps de Quinn se presser contre le sien était probablement la plus belle des récompenses.

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Moins bien, égale ou mieux que les autres ? Pas trop déçu ? N'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour m'aider à progresser. Je considère que toute critique est bonne à prendre. Le dernier chapitre demain je vous le promet ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chose promise, chose due, voilà le dernier chapitre !**

**Merci de prendre le temps à chaque fois et de laisser des reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir.**

**p'tit griffon Promis, j'essayerais de faire des effort et de croire un peu plus en ce que je fait. Merci ;)**

**Aliie Rose : Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisirs et me semble très sincère donc merci .**

**Merci aussi à ceux que je ne mentionnent pas et qui m'ont aussi laisser des commentaires. =D**

* * *

Quelle idiote je peux être ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écouter mon cœur plutôt que ma raison. Je venais de me farcir 1h30 de route et évidemment personnes n'étaient présents dans l'appartement. Bien sûre qu'ils avaient dû se rendre à l'after party des Tony's. Elle devait gentiment être en train de se faire draguer par le gratin d'Hollywood tandis que je poiroter devant leur hideuse porte en fer depuis au moins 30 bonnes minutes. J'étais franchement sur le point d'abandonner et de retourner à Yale quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans l'escalier et trois rires que je connaissais bien. Et parmi eux, le Sien que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille. Et je L'ai vu rire aux éclats, les joues rougis, j'ai supposé qu'elle était un peu soûle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ? »

Je n'ai même pas pu répondre à Santana que Rachel criait mon nom et se jetait dans mes bras tout en zigzaguant légèrement durant le trajet. Oh, et quelle sensation que d'avoir Rachel dans ses bras ! J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et ai soupiré doucement. Je m'imprégnait totalement d'elle, de son corps contre le mien et de son odeur. Et ce n'est que quand j'ai remarqué le sourire goguenard de San' que je me suis aperçue du sourire niais qui s'étendait sur mon visage. Nous nous sommes détachés après ce qui devait être 3 minutes alors que ça m'avais semblé durer qu'une poignée de seconde. L'avoir sentie si proche mais la savoir à la fois si loin de moi me faisait plus de mal que je n'aurais su l'exprimer. Rachel est restée accrocher à mon bras. On est rentrés tous les quatre en silence dans l'appartement. Puis Santana a envoyé Rach' prendre une douche pour se dégriser. Celle-ci a ronchonné mais devant le regard de San' a fini par y aller en traînant des pieds. Et j'ai sentis l'arrêt brutal de la douce chaleur que dégageait la paume de la main de Rachel posée sur mon bras. Nous nous sommes installés tous les trois sur le canapé et Kurt est revenu avec plusieurs verres. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit l'eau couler dans la douche que Santana me réitéra sa question :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais remercier et féliciter Rach' c'est tout »

« OK, tu comptes rester ? »

« J'en ai l'intention si elle le veut, mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça, j'avais juste peur que ce soit un passage en coup de vent »

BOUM. Un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain interrompit notre discussion. L'atmosphère se remplis d'une tension énorme et chacun se raidit sur place, puis Santana hurla le prénom de Rachel.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je vais bien, désolé. J'ai fait tomber le porte-serviette en me prenant les pieds dans le tapis. »

On se détendit en deux secondes en entendant les gloussements de Rachel..

« Ok, fait attention Rach' s'il te plaît »

Le ton de Santana venait de s'adoucir. Mais depuis quand le ton de Santana s'adoucissait quand elle parlait à Rachel ? Et une image vint s'implanter dans ma rétine et j'avais beau cligner des yeux, elle y rester gravée : Rachel et Santana ? Ensemble ? Et je ne put m'empêcher de formuler cette image à voix haute :

« Tu as couché avec Rachel ? »

Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Non mais t'es pas nette avec ta jalousie. Moi ? Coucher avec Berry ? Je suis pas complètement dingue non plus.»

« Ok, désolé »

« Et toi Hummel arrête de rire ou je t'étrangle avec la dernière écharpe Burberry de ton placard. »

Kurt arrêta de rire avec une moue indignée absolument adorable. Quand Rachel débarqua et se jeta, entre Kurt et moi sur le canapé, elle referma d'un geste tendre la bouche de Kurt toujours sous le choc. Et déclara :

« Ne t'inquiète pas elle te taquine et puis je ne la laisserai pas faire »

« Ne crois pas que tu as un quelconque pouvoir sur moi Berry ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'abandonne. Vous me fatiguez tous les deux. »

Kurt et Rachel se tapèrent dans la main au grand désespoir de Santana qui leva les yeux au ciel. On passa les deux heures d'après à racontait ce que l'on devenait. Ils me racontèrent leur début difficile en colocation. Le conflit Santana-Brody. Le néant qu'avait été le futur de Santana. L'aide que Kurt et Rachel lui avaient apporté. L'hésitation de Kurt entre la mode et le chant. Le séjour à l'hôpital de Rachel. Sa monstrueuse prof de danse. Le concours de Noël qu'elle avait gagné haut la main. Leurs soirées karaoké au bar du coin et leurs soirées film dans leur canapé. En retour, je leur racontais, les cours à Yale, les fêtes qui s'y organisées presque tous les soirs, ma liaison avec mon prof et ma colocation avec cette autre étudiante. Et quand Rachel a commencé à s'endormir sur mon épaule, on pris la décision de tous se coucher. Santana secoua légèrement Rachel :

« Vas dans ton lit. »

«D'accord. »

« Quinn ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé le temps que l'on trouve une autre solution ? »

Je sentis le regard déçu de Rach' quand je répondis que je prendrais le canapé sans problème. Santana me donna un oreiller et des couvertures et puis chacun se dirigea dans sa chambre tandis que moi j'essayai de m'endormir mais mon cerveau s'y refusait et je me retrouvai à 3H du matin à faire des plans pour expliquer ce que je pouvais ressentir à Rachel. Puis je sentis une main douce se poser sur mon bras :

« Quinn ? Tu dors ? Question stupide, désole. »

« T'inquiète pas Rach' tu ne m'as pas réveillé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois q-q-que tu … »

« Que je pourrais quoi Rachel ? »

« Venir dormir avec moi ? »

Je devais avoir un sourire niais mais heureusement pour moi nous étions dans le noir, elle ne le vit donc pas.

« Oui bien sûre, j'arrive »

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à moins de 30 cm de Rachel dans son lit.

« Rach' ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai mentionné dans mon discours et que je t'ai remercié ? »

« Entre autre, mais je veux surtout savoir pourquoi tu m'as pardonnée ? »

« Tu penses que tu ne le mérite pas ? »

« Ce serait peut-être plus simple si on arrêtait de se poser des questions en réponse à nos questions »

Grâce au clair de Lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, et qui éclairait légèrement son visage, j'ai vu qu'elle m'a souri. Pas le sourire colgate qu'elle offrait à tous le monde. Non. Un sourire que j'aurais pu qualifier d'unique par sa douceur et sa sincérité. Et son sourire, Ce sourire, me procura un agréable frison qui me parcourue l'échine.

« Écoutes Quinn, peu importe quelle image tu as de toi. Tu es une personne sensationnelle, généreuse, intelligente et magnifique. Alors même si tu ne me crois pas, moi, c'est l'image que j'ai de toi. Tu as fait des erreurs, ok, mais quel être humain peut se vanter de n'en avoir jamais fait ? »

« Tu sais quelle est ma plus grande peur ? »

« Non... »

« Que les choses échappent à mon contrôle »

« Quinn, Personne n'aime quand les choses échappent à son contrôle, on a beaucoup trop peur de souffrir à cause de cela.»

« Non, je n'ai pas peur de la souffrance que je pourrais endurer. Ce dont j'ai peur c'est de Te faire souffrir, Toi. Encore. »

« Et moi je te fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu ne le feras pas et que cette période est loin derrière toi. Crois-moi Quinn quand je te dis que tu m'as sauvé et que je n'en serais sûrement pas là si toi tu ne m'avais pas soutenue et je n'ai aucune envie que tu sorte de ma vie. A moins bien entendu que tu le souhaite ? Quinn, Qu'est ce que tu souhaite toi ? »

« Ce que je souhaite là maintenant c'est de t'embrasser »

C'était dit dans un murmure mais c'était assez distinct pour que Rachel l'entende. Et à l'instant où je l'ai dit, j'ai pris peur et j'ai vu son regard surpris. J'ai voulu me dégager du lit et aller me réfugier dans le salon. Mais elle m'a rattrapé par le bras.

« Quinn ne part pas, s'il te plaît, ne me fuis pas »

Alors j'ai relevé la tête, je l'ai regardé et en un battement de cil, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les battements de mon cœur, eux, avaient dangereusement accélérés. Et si on me demandait de décrire ce qui me semblais le plus proche du paradis, je répondrais sans hésitations : les lèvres de Rachel sur les miennes. Elle s'est détachée de moi et un manque s'est emparé de tout mon être, la sensation qu'elle était là, réellement et pas que là physiquement a disparue au même instant. J'ai fondu sur ses lèvres à nouveau, pour être certaine que c'était vrai, que je ne rêvais pas, qu'elle le voulait vraiment elle aussi, que je ne me réveillerais pas dans ma chambre à Yale, que je ressentirais à nouveau cette sensation si puissante. Et nous avons approfondis notre baiser d'un commun accord. A bout de souffle, nous nous sommes à nouveau séparées. Et je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé le courage mais je lui ai glissé, dans un murmure, à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime »

Mon cœur a loupé un battement à cette révélation. J'avais tellement eu peur de son rejet, de son incompréhension. J'avais eu tellement peur que notre trop grande différence l'empêche d'avoir le moindre sentiment pour moi.

« On est l'opposée l'une de l'autre, ça parait incompréhensible que l'on puissent s'aimer, tu comprends pourquoi toi? »

« Non, pas le moins du monde »

Et leurs rires à envahit la chambre. Peu importe si elles ne comprenaient pas le pourquoi de leur amour, et puis, dorénavant elles auraient le reste de leur vie pour le découvrir. Maintenant au moins elles connaissaient la sensation de l'Amour Véritable, celui avec un grand A, celui que l'on croit n'exister que dans les livres. Bien sûre qu'elles avaient peur que si ça ne fonctionne pas leur amitié en soit détruite à jamais. Oh, bien sûre aussi que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, elles auront des difficultés et des obstacles à surmonter, elles le savent. Elles se disputerons, ne seront pas toujours d'accord et elles se réconcilierons. Comme n'importe quel couple. Elles devront apprendre à mieux se connaître et à s'apprivoiser. Comme n'importe quel couple. Elles auront beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses. Comme n'importe quel couple. Et comme n'importe quel couple, ce ne sera pas toujours parfait. Mais, au-delà de l'incompréhension de leur amour, au-delà de leurs peurs, au-delà de la réaction de leurs proches, elles savaient dorénavant. Elles s'étaient enfin trouvées. N'était-ce pas ça le plus important ?

* * *

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Trop dégoulinant de romantisme ? Trop à l'eau de rose ? Pas assez développé ? Bien comme ça ? Qu'avez vous pensé de l'histoire entière ? Les points négatifs et positifs ? Votre chapitre préféré ?**

**J'espère tout de même que ma fic' vous aura plu. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu quand même. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis ma fiction et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Pour le moment je ne suis pas dans l'optique de réécrire une fiction à l'avenir mais qui sait je changerais peut être d'avis ;) Au plaisir de vous avoir eu en lecteur et au plaisir de vous lire.**


End file.
